


rio’s achilles heel

by seakicker



Category: Hypnosis Microphone, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, rio is so good.... click like to support our troops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Rio Mason Busujima has never known weakness prior to marrying you.





	rio’s achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISINGLY jakurai is my #1 and rio is my #2 but i felt more inspired to write for rio so. sorry doctor i’ll get to u soon lol 
> 
> anyway! i’ve been into hypmic for a while now but my lazy ass just now writing for it smh.... enjoy!

Rio Mason Busujima is a strong, brave man who has never backed down in the face of adversity. He has never shown weakness or fear, and he is not easily intimidated. The navy kinda does that to you — it teaches you to throw your fear out the window the moment you arrive. Thus, Rio cant ever recall a time he’s felt fear or any other form of emotional weakness.

But, if there’s anything he’s weak to, it’s you, his darling wife. His sole weakness, the sole being that can make him feel so vulnerable, exists in the form of an adorable, caring woman he’s beyond proud to call his wife.

No other human being alive can squeeze their way through the guard he has up, a product of dealing with countless enemies and various threats during his time in the navy, the way you can. But when you smile at him and welcome him home with that loving tone he adores so much, he can’t help but let someone in behind his psychological walls.

The way you make him feel so vulnerable when you have him nude underneath you with his dick in your mouth is a feeling incomparable to anything else. Maybe it’s just his natural instinct as a mammal to feel vulnerable when he’s totally naked and close to orgasming, or maybe it’s just the fact that he’s never loved anyone as much as he loves you, so he’s bound to feel softer than he does around his enemies or his friends.

Rio grips your hair with one hand as you go down on him, the other tangled in the bedsheets for purchase. It’s been a while since the two of you have gotten intimate — he just returned from a 4 week long training camp with some of his subordinates, so he’s more eager than he usually is, if the firm hand grabbing your hair and helping you bob your head song his length is any indication of that. Of course, you wrote to him constantly and sent him pictures — sometimes sultry ones to give him something to do in the shower or late at night in his quarters — but no picture could ever compare to the softness of your lips pursed around his dick and the way your breasts bounce as you move your head, which he doesn’t hesitate to praise you on.

“God, you’re good,” He grunts out, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes, the sight of your cheeks hollowed out around him damn near enough to make him come. “You’re so good at this, baby.”

The praise makes your body twitch with anticipation, your lips curling up in a slight smile as you continue to suck him off. Rio’s words make you twitch _down there_ as well — and you can feel yourself get a little wetter.

You press sloppy kisses all up and down his length — you know he loves it when you do that — holding the base of his cock with one hand while the other keeps your weight propped up off the mattress. A thin strand of saliva connects your lips to his dick when you lean back to look up at him, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth grit together firmly from your ministrations. You giggle softly at the sight of your husband’s face contorted in pleasure before you lean back in to take his cock into your mouth.

He groans your name as you lave your tongue under the base of his cock, teasing him with slow movements just to hear him scold you. “C’mon, babe, don’t slow down now.”

You giggle pseudo-innocently around Rio at his words, your tongue tracing a vein up to the head of his dick before you circle it around the head.

“Just like that,” He approves of your current pace and technique, his hand patting your head in a gentle gesture of praise. “Yeah baby, keep working your mouth like that.”

You just adore it when he praises you — you adore how vocal he can be during sex. You love listening to his affectionate pet names, his dirty praise of how good you are with your mouth or how good your pussy feels, and his groans of absolute pleasure as you make him feel good.

Slowly as to not hurt yourself or trigger your gag reflex, you take more of Rio into your mouth until you can feel him down your throat. He groans a little louder as you continue, your lips touching the base of his dick, kissing his hips.

“Such a good mouth,” Rio chuckles breathlessly, awed by your technique. He loves how sweet and lovely his wife looks until she’s alone with him in the bedroom, sucking him off like a porn star.

You move slowly, this time without the intent of teasing him, but, God, is he feeling it. Perverted and depraved as it may be, Rio loves it when you take his entire length down your throat. He can’t get enough of your mouth, of you. Rio’s grunts as your throat contracts around him are like music to your ears.

“That’s right, babe,” Rio groans out. “That’s good. Keep using your mouth just like that. God, you’re so _good_. You make me feel so good, baby.”

He’s laying the praise on thicker now, your cheeks flushing a deeper red at his words. You keep going. After you’ve gotten used to having him down your throat, you pull back up until he’s completely out of your mouth, then pull all of him back down your throat again in a slow, careful movement, and it drives Rio crazy to see you sucking his dick so eagerly.

“ _Fuck_ , (Y/N),” he grunts. “I’m close.”

Normally, he prefers to stop before he comes in your mouth so he still has the energy to make you feel good, but you figured he’s eager enough to jump right back into round 2 given his absence and how much he’s missed you, so you work him to his first orgasm of the night.

You slide back a bit so he rests in your mouth so it’s easier for you to breathe while he comes, his hot seed streaming out onto your tongue and down your throat with a low groan of your name.

“Swallow it,” Rio commands simply, and you happily oblige. He doesn’t have to tell you twice; you’ve long since graduated from your junior high days of spitting into a napkin.

After a few more wet kisses and licks to clean off the cum that’s dripping down his dick, you decide enough’s enough, and you slide your mouth off of his dick with a wet pop.

He’s about to tell you to go lay back so he can eat your pussy when you sit up and slide yourself onto his lap, his dick resting against your soft thigh, just inches from your wetness. Rio’s hands come to rest on your hips, and the cold metal of his wedding ring against your skin makes you smile sheepishly.

“Let me make you feel good, Rio,” You whisper into his ear, your hands tracing down his pecs to settle on his firm abs. As much as you love getting eaten out by him, you just want to please him tonight. He’s been gone at training for so long, and he deserves to be rewarded for his hard work. Rio works so hard for you and for himself and for the both of you — and you love him. (And he loves you!)

The two of you stay like that for a bit, one of his hands squeezing at your breasts while yours trace over his muscles. You absolutely adore his firm, toned body — a product of constantly training to stay in top shape for his naval duties. You’ve spent countless hours kissing over his abs and digging your nails into his toned back as he fucks you good.

Rio’s lips meet yours and he’s kissing you eagerly, grinning at the little moans that leave your lips as he teases your breasts and your pert nipples.

“I love you,” He mutters. “Fuck, I love you. You know that? I love you.”

You smile shyly as he continues to tell you how much he loves his wife, how much he loves his girl, how much he loves you.

“Ready?” Rio asks, hand tracing down your stomach to settle back on your hips. You hadn’t even noticed that he was already hard and ready to go again until you feel him grind himself against your wetness, moaning with a shocked delight as the head of his dick rubs into your clit.

Propping yourself up on your knees before slowly lowering your hips down onto his cock, you nod and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Rio, fuck,” You moan out as his dick stretches you and fills you all the way to the deepest parts of you, and it’s then you realize how much you’ve missed having him fill you and fuck you senseless just as much as he’s missed filling you. “Oh, Rio, I love you so much.”

Rio’s fingernails dig into your soft hips as you start bouncing up and down, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he leans in to kiss you deeply again.

He arches his hips up so his pubic bone brushes against your swollen clit, and he smirks with delight at the lovely moan you let out in response. He just can’t get enough of your sounds.

“Feels good?” He asks, opting to rub your clit with his fingers instead so he can give you more direct stimulation. You don’t bother to try and say anything between your moans, only nodding your head frantically to answer his question.

“Good,” He smiles, his lips meeting yours once more in a wet kiss. With one hand on the small of your back, Rio eases you down onto the mattress, your back pressed up against the soft covers. His dog tags dangle down and rest on your chest as he hovers over you, his hands slinging your legs over his shoulders as he thrusts into you. The new position allows him to fuck you at a new angle, his dick hitting new spots inside of you that make you tense around him.

Your toes curl and your legs shake as he gets you higher, higher, and higher; one of his hands sliding down your thigh back to your clit to rub it firmly to get you up there.

“Cum for me, baby,” Rio groans lowly, a grunt catching in his throat as you tighten up around him. “Go on. _Cum for me.”_

Just a moment later, you do so — shrieking out his name excitedly as your back arches off the bed and your legs shake violently on his shoulders. Rio’s eyes are drinking in the sight of you as you come, a smirk lining his lips at the delightfully lewd sight beneath him.

He’s not far behind, coming inside of you as you squeeze around him and moan as you feel his dick twitch inside of you. He comes with another declaration of his love following a string of curses.

Rio collapses on top of you, his face nuzzled into the crook of your sweaty neck as you run your hands all up and down his back. He stays inside of you, relishing in your warmth for as long as he can before he has to pull out and let you go clean up. His lips are pressing lazy, open-mouthed kisses up your neck and across your collarbone and shoulders, a hand laced through yours.

You both just lie there, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other as you catch your breath. Rio runs a hand through your hair and kisses your forehead tenderly, whispering that he loves you once more.

“I love you too,” You reply in a soft whisper, your lips pressed against his ear. “Welcome home, Rio.”

And thus ends another instance of Rio succumbing to his one and only weakness.


End file.
